A black-haired beauty
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: AU. Cersei had another son, this one was Robert's. And this child grew strong and fit. and from his mother and grandfather he learned to protect the family. This is the story of Jon Lannister and how while in one world he was only a bastard in this world he would one day become ruler of all the seven kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

A black-haired beauty

Chapter One

Cersei Lannister looked down at the small baby that was sleeping soundly in her arms, she took a deep breath when a sharp pain shot through her, the birth had not been to difficult on her all things considered, it wasn't as hard on her as Joffery had been but it still wasn't pleasant.

Cersei couldn't stop a smile from crossing her face as the baby let out a little sneeze in his sleep, he was a cute little thing and she was surprised by how much she already loved him.

To be honest she didn't think she would love him at all, the babe wasn't the son of her darling Jamie, the head of black hair it was born with put any doubts to the contrary to rest. And when the babe had first opened his eyes and looked at her with eyes that were identical to her own she couldn't help but love him.

And despite her better judgement she couldn't help but hope that perhaps this babe might fix the damage in her relationship with Robert. Did Cersei hate him? Yes, but sadly hate and love weren't much exclusive to one another.

She looked up as her the door to her chambers opened and Robert and Joffery walked in, Joffery clinging to his "father's" side. Cersei couldn't stop a smile, Joff had always been such a sensitive boy.

She told the midwife to leave them, the midwife bowed and hurried out of the room after giving curtsey to her king and prince.

Once the midwife had pulled the door closed Joffery broke away from Robert and climbed on the bed to be closer to his mother.

Cersei smiled adoringly at her oldest son and pulled him close to her with a free arm and kissed him gently on the top of his head where one day a crown would sit. "My darling boy, met your little brother."

Joffery looked wide-eyed down at the little bundle his mother held in her arms. He slowly looked up at his mother. "He's tiny mother, he's never going to be able to play with me!"

Cersei and Robert for the first time in a long time shared a laugh. "He'll grow my boy." Said Robert clapping his meaty hand down firmly on to Joffery's shoulder.

"How long will that take!?" Joffery near shouted, the baby whimpered and Cersei shushed him until he was quiet once again.

"As long it takes my darling." Said Cersei as she stroked Joffery's check soothingly. "Now, why don't you go and play? Your father and I have much to discuss."

Joffery nodded and jumped off the bed and walked over to the door, he pulled it open and left the room and ran down the corridor two members of his father's guard trying to keep up with him. Joffery had such a fun idea for a game he could play!

Cersei looked up at her husband who came closer after Joffery left, he slowly stroked his son's head and smiled softly as the baby's eyes landed on him.

He looked up at Cersei and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I am as well." Cersei sighed, looking down at her sheets.

"Can we try again? For the babe and Joffery's sake?" Asked Robert hopefully.

"You don't love me, you still love her." Said Cersei, she didn't need to say the Stark bitch's name, she knew that Robert never forgot.

"No I don't and yes I do." Robert admitted, "But I think if I gave us time, then I could come to love you, I cannot and will not promise more."

Cersei sighed and looked back down at the baby, he and Joffery both deserved a better father, if nothing else. A proper one, not one who spent all day sleeping with whores lovingly provided by Littlefinger.

Cersei nodded. "Very well we will try again." She laughed. "You have lived to see an historic day my king, the day I give someone a second chance."

Robert returned the laugh but their was no humour in it. He looked back down at the baby, memorising his features. "So, what shall we name him?"

"How about Jon?" Cersei suggested, knowing how much her husband cared for and loved Jon Arryn she felt it was a good name.

Robert nodded his approval and then no more words were said.

None needed to be said.

The two of them just enjoyed the quiet and the presence of their new baby.

Who knew what would happen now? 

End of Chapter One

**(A/N My first game of thrones fic guys! Be gentle but constructive criticism is always welcome.)  
><strong>

**(A/N I have this theory that Robert has always subconsciously known that Jamie's children weren't his, that's why now that Cersei has had a son that is without a doubt is he is willing to try and make amends with her.) **


	2. Chapter 2

A black-haired beauty

Chapter 2

**(Quick bit of a warning guys, this chapter gets a bit gory towards the end.)**

Jamie Lannister was tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for his little brother to finish relieving himself. Tyrion came back to the road and pulled himself back on to his horse. "Shall we carry on to see our new nephew brother?"

Jamie sighed and pulled himself on to his horse, their horses began to gently trot down the kings road, if they kept at this pace then they would arrive at King's landing within in the week.

Tyrion looked at his brother, studying him. It was one of the things he was best at, studying people. When no one expected you to amount to anything and thus no one gave you any attention it was easy to blend into the background and study people easier.

Jamie treated Tyrion better than anyone else in their family aside from a few distant uncles but even so he still made the mistake of underestimating him. And thus he knew things about him and his dear sister that would surprise him.

He knew what his brother and sister had been doing, he knew that Joffery was Jamie's son not Robert's and he knew that they were still sleeping with one another.

When word had reached them at Casterly Rock that Cersei was pregnant Tyrion knew it wasn't Jamie's, Robert wasn't half as stupid as he seemed and thus made a royal decree that one member of the king's guard would be sent to each of the great houses to serve as an envoy and Jamie was the one who was chosen to be sent home, which made their Father happy or at least less annoyed, Tyrion wasn't sure if Tywin Lannister even understood the word happiness.

When Jamie had heard the news that Cersei was pregnant he walked out of the family dining hall and went straight to his room, later on that night when Tyrion was walking back to his chamber he walked past Jamie's chambers and he swore he could hear something that sounded almost like crying.

He thought about comforting him but honestly what he could he say to him to make him feel better? What do you say to your big brother when his twin sister cheated on him but didn't really as she only had sex with her husband and was now pregnant with his son who was his nephew and said nephew was now going to be raised with his son who was also his nephew.

When word had come nearly nine months later that Cersei had given birth to her son Tywin had "Suggested" that they go to king's landing to visit the newest Lannister and thus here they were.

As the horses carried on their way down the road, Tyrion opened his mouth. "So, rumour has it that the baby is named after Jon Arryn."

"I don't care." Said Jamie as he kept his gaze straight ahead.

"Charming." Said Tyrion as he smirked. "Can I expect you to be pleasant?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Jamie confused.

"Let's not play games, I have kept my mouth shut but I know what you and Cersei have been doing and I know why Joffey doesn't look a thing like Robert." Tyrion pulled his horse away from Jamie's, he knew his brother loved him but Jamie could have a temper when he wanted to.

Jamie pulled his horse's reins hard and the horse reared up and neighed loudly. "You shut your mouth!"

"And that is all the confirmation I need." Said Tyrion with a smirk. "Now, we both know that the baby is Robert's so I will ask again dear brother can I expect you to be pleasant?"

"Of course, I suppose having that fat, drunken, whoreing son of a bitch's seed taking root in her womb and having to have his child is hard enough on her, anything I could say or do would just be icing on the cake." Said Jamie as he resumed riding down the road.

"Honestly, I feel like I should be having this with Cersei of all people not you." Muttered Tyrion as he followed his brother down the road.

This was not going to end well.

Well, at least on the bright side he could go into one of Kings Landing's many fine brothels, there was one whore, a dark haired pretty thing who had eyes so brown they looked like melted chocolate.

With thoughts of her driving him forward Tyrion kicked the side of his house telling it to pick up the pace.

**XXXxxxx**

Little Joffery Baratheon was so bored, his mother and father were spending so much time with the new baby and weren't playing with him and the baby was to young to play with him yet.

Joffery hoped that when the baby was old enough he would want to play with him, but Joffery was worried he was already four when the baby was four, he would be eight a big boy what if he and the baby couldn't play the same sort of games?

Joffery shook his head, he had to find a way to bond with his little brother, when he heard the pitter patter of claws on the marbel floor ahead of him he looked up and saw the old cook's cat and just like that little Joffery had an excellent idea.

The cat's belly was fat, just like mother's had been when Joffery's little brother had been growing inside of her, the maester had called it a big funny word that Joffery couldn't remember but he did remember that it had started with a p.

What ever it was, Joffery knew that whatever the p word was, the cat was just like his mother and had baby's in her tummy and this is wear Joffery's excellent idea came in, he could give his brother a kitten and then he could a keep a kitten and that way they would always be connected to one another.

Now, the only problem was that it took mother a long, long, long time until his baby brother was ready to come out, a real long time almost as long as it took for his name day to come around and he couldn't wait that long!

And then Joffery had another great idea, he quickly and quietly slipped into the red keep's kitchens and quickly grabbed a knife and exited be for anyone saw him. Joffery hated that he had to sneak into the kitchens, one day when he was king he would come into the kitchens whenever he liked and would take as many knives as he liked and if anyone tried to stop him…

He would make them sorry that they ever thought they could tell him what to do.

It took Joffery a long time to find the cat again, but it would be worth it. He cornered the cat in a corner and drew his knife, the cat tried to run through his legs but Joffery was faster and grabbed the cat's tail then, the cat had the never to swipe at him.

Joffery sneered and plunged the knife straight into the cat's round belly, the cat let out a sound that sounded almost like a scream and then it went quite.

Joffery pulled his knife down like he had seen the fishmongers do and the cat's belly opened, red sticky blood flowed out and formed a puddle on the floor.

Joffery frowned at what he saw, those weren't kittens! They were red slimly shapeless things, half of them didn't even have eyes!

Then another a idea came into Joffery's head, these must be baby kittens, he though to himself. When they grow up they will look more like cats.

And Joffery smiled as he realised that there were more than two, if he had anymore brothers and sisters he could give them cats as well!

With a proud smile on his face Joffery scooped on the kittens and made his way to his chambers, the kittens had to be kept warm.

When he was half way to his chambers he had already forgotten about the cat's carcasse and the bloody kitchen knife.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

A Black-Haired Beauty

Chapter Three

**(A/N Just a fair warning guys, this chapter has some NSFW content.) **

Cersei smiled as she put her baby down in his crib to sleep, it had been such a long day. She had been spending most of the day in the nursery, little Jon had quite an appetite, got that from his father.

As she left the nursery and closed the door she gave instructions to the nanny to keep an eye on Jon through the night, babies were most vulnerable in the first few weeks after being born and so just as with Joffery, Jon was being constantly monitored.

Cersei however was exhausted and needed some sleep, she arrived at the chambers she shared with Robert. She undressed and pulled the thick covers that covered the large bed down and climbed into bed.

Cersei had her eyes closed when Robert walked in, she kept her eyes tightly shut and just hoped that Robert was so tired that he just went straight to bed.

"Cersei, wake up." Robert said as he gently shook her, Cersei's eyes popped open, Robert sounded almost…sober?

Cersei took in her husband, he looked sober. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

Robert looked confused. "Nothing's wrong, what makes you think that something would be wrong?"

"You aren't drunk, I don't even think you're tipsy." Cersei leaned in closer to Robert and sniffed him. "Have you even had a drink tonight?"

Robert groaned. "Seven hells woman, I can go a night without a drink you know."

"I know you can, you just chose not to, often." Said Cersei with a smirk.

"I did come to talk to you, but if you would rather make jokes then I can go and sleep in another room." Robert offered.

"No, it's alright what do you want?" Cersei asked.

Robert leaned in and gently took Cersei's face in his hands and pressed his lips to Cersei's genteelly, Cersei gasped, she was surprised to put it lightly, Robert had never been this tender with her, it was nice.

Robert laid her down and pulled the covers down from Cersei and exposed her beautiful, mature body to the pale moonlight that streamed in from the large windows.

Robert stopped kissing Cersei and started kissing his way down Cersei's body. When he reached Cersei's breasts he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it as he massaged and groped her other breast with his hand.

Cersei groaned and tilted her head back, this was…this was…this was amazing! She had never felt anything like this, Jamie never did anything like this!

Robert stopped sucking on her breast and pulled away, a tiny trickle of milk slipped down Cersei's breast. Robert leaned in and licked it up and smiled as the sweet taste, his son was a lucky little bastard.

Robert carried on kissing his way down Cersei's body, he held Cersei's hips firmly and leaned in to lick at Cersei's pussy. He licked gently at Cersei's lips and lapping up all her juices. After a few minutes of doing this he brought his lips up to Cersei's nub and sucked on it firmly.

With her mouth open wide and her eyes opened like a deer who the lights of hunting touchs in the distance Cersei had no idea how to process what she was feeling, What ever she felt when Robert sucked on her tits, it was absolutely nothing compared to this!

As Robert continued with his licking and sucking, Cersei felt a strange tightening in her stomach, She moaned in confusion not sure if she found the sensation painful or the best pleasure she ever had.

As his queen moaned Robert continued with his feast, sucking and licking harder and harder, his beard rubbed hard against Cersei's inner thighs and her clit causing Cersei to moan even harder.

After a few more minutes of this Cersei screamed in pleasure and exploded in her husband's face, Robert smirked and licked Cersei's up all of her juices, not stopping until he got all of them.

Cersei breathed heavily as she tried to calm down, that had to be the best sensation she ever had, Jamie never even tried to do that to her. As her king continued with cleaning her up she found herself thinking about what Jamie didn't do.

Jamie didn't kiss her during sex, Jamie didn't suck on her breasts and Jamie definitely didn't do THAT. To be honest Jamie most of the time simply bent her over and thrust until he was done, most of the time Cersei had gotten off as well due to Jamie's large size but their had been more than a few times when she hadn't gotten off as well.

Cersei didn't mind most of the time, she loved Jamie, he was her twin and she would love him no matter what and she would love him even if he never got her off but she did really love him when he did.

Cersei was pulled out of her thoughts when Robert placed another kiss to her nub, he looked his wife in the eye and spoke commandingly. "On your hands and knees woman."

Cersei swallowed as a lump suddenly formed in her throat. She turned over and got on her knees.

Robert quickly pulled his clothes off and gave his penis a few pumps, he climbed back on to the bed and draped himself over Cersei's body. He slowly slid his cock into Cersei's pussy and gave her a few minutes to adjust to his girth.

Cersei took a few breaths to help herself adjust to the foreign intrusion, while Robert was not as big as Jamie he was definitely not a small man.

Robert began to thrust slowly into Cersei who tightened herself around her husband's cock.

As Cersei tightened around him, Robert moaned loudly and began to thrust widely until, finally he came.

Cersei groaned and came as she felt her king filling her up and she came as Robert gave a few weak thrusts.

Robert collapsed on top of Cersei. "Damn woman, just damn." And with the he rolled off of her to his side of the bed.

Cersei giggled, and rested her head on her husband's chest. "I live to please."

Robert kissed the top of her head while slowly stroking her arm. "And you do it so very, very well."

Cersei smiled and then frowned, she sat up and looked Robert straight in the eye. "Are we actually getting along?"

Robert frowned before nodding in agreement. "Gods, I think we might be."

"I suppose that dragons will be returning to Westeros next." Murmured Cersei as she trailed a finger gently through Robert's chest hair.

"It is no less likely." Said Robert with a shrug of his shoulders, he then sighed. "I did say I wanted us to try and get along better and we do have two children now, I want them to have two parents that at least like one another."

"Are you saying you like me?" Cersei asked in disbelief.

"I did say I would try and love you, and so far since I have made that promise it hasn't been as difficult as I thought it would be so yes, I would say I like you." Said Robert. "Don't make any smart remarks woman."

"Me? Never." Said Cersei with a smirk. "And I would say I like you to." Better to pretend that she didn't care about him at all before than make him feel bad, he admitted that he liked her and he gave her the best sex she ever had, not just with him but in her entire life.

"Good, now I'm tired." Said Robert as his eyes closed, within a few moments he was soundly asleep and snoring as loudly as a bear.

Cersei rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on Robert's chest, listening to her husband's heartbeat and listening to his snores Cersei had to admit that this was a bit nice, just a bit through.

Within a few moments Cersei found herself following her husband into sleep.

End of Chapter three.

**(A/N Sorry that this is so short you guys, but I mainly wrote this chapter for two reasons, one I wanted to show Cersei and Robert's relationship strengthening and two I wanted to see if I could write a sex scene, let me know how I did in a review because constructive criticism is always welcome, the next chapter should be a little longer as Jamie and Tyrion arrive at King's Landing.)**


	4. Chapter 4

A Black Haired Beauty.

Chapter Four

**(A/N just a warning guys one character does attempt to rape another character in this chapter.)**

Jamie and Tyrion both stood waiting for their sister in her tea room, the door opened and Cersei, with their nephew in her arms and her handmaidens flanking her walked into the room.

"Jamie." Cersei greeted her twin with a nervous smile. When she turned to Tyrion her smile turned to a frown. "Tyrion."

"Dear sister." Said Tyrion with a smirk as he lifted a golden goblet full of wine towards his sister. "How lovely it is to see you, and this must be the newest addition to our happy little family."

"Yes, this is Jon." Said Cersei plainly. "I trusted you both had a present ride?"

"Oh yes, quite pleasant." Tyrion said as he took another sip of wine.

"Jamie, did you have a pleasant ride?" Cersei asked as she unconsciously held Jon closer to her chest.

Jamie nodded before taking a deep gulp of wine from his goblet.

Cersei sighed.

"Can we get a better look at our new nephew, dear sister?" Tyrion asked as stood from his chair. Cersei sighed and leaned down to so Tyrion could get a better look at the baby.

"Oh yes." Tyrion murmured as he looked down at the dark haired baby. "This one is definitely Robert's son."

Cersei took in a sharp breath, she turned to her handmaidens and spoke quickly and sharply. "I would speak to my brothers in private, leave. Now!"

The handmaiden's jumped at their Queen's command and quickly hurried our of the room, when they had closed the door Cersei turned to face Tyrion with a glare of utter hate on her face. "What did you mean by that you little bastard!?" 

Jon shifted in his mother's arms and whimpered at his mother's loud voice. "I'm sorry darling." Cersei quickly soothed Jon and walked over to a crib that she had ordered be set up in here so when she had her daily tea that Jon could always be in reach.

Once Cersei was certain that the baby was settled she stormed back over to Tyrion and glared down at him. "I will only ask this once more, what did you mean by that you little piece of shit."

Tyrion shrugged. "I simply meant that this boy looked so much more like Robert than Joffery does, what did you think I meant? Surely you aren't implying that I was implying that you have been doing something…immoral, are you?"

Cersei glared and breathed heavily, she turned to glare at Jamie. "You told him?! Have you completely lost you're bloody mind!?"

"I didn't tell him anything." Said Jamie with his voice full of scorn and neither Cersei or Tyrion could tell who it was directed towards. "He put it together all by himself."

"And you dear sister, simply gave me the final conformation." Said Tyrion as he sat back down on his chair. "I take it then, that Joffey is not in fact Robert's son?"

Neither Jamie or Cersei said anything, Tyrion chuckled. "Your silence only condemns you more my dear siblings."

Cersei stared Tyrion down. "If you even think about telling anyone, especially Tywin or my husband I will make sure that your head is on a pike by dawn and that it won't be taken down until either the next winter or until the ravens eat it, which ever comes first you putrid little half-man."

Tyrion looked bored at his sister's threats. "If you even tried to do anything to me I would go straight to Robert and then, my dear, dear vile cunt of a sister it will be your and your little bastard's heads on pikes."

"Both of you stop it right now!" Cersei and Tyrion both jumped back at Jamie's sudden shout. "I have had it up to here with both of you, Tyrion you are not going to tell a soul and Cersei I don't think you are in a position to make any sort of threats!"

Neither Cersei nor Tyrion knew what to say, Cersei turned on her heel and stormed over to the crib and picked up baby Jon and then stormed out.

Tyrion blinked. "Well, I think that went splendidly!"

Jamie took a deep breath before turning to Tyrion. "Tyrion, you are my little brother and I love you very much, but even so there are moments when I truly do feel like shoving my sword up your ass so far that it is sticking through your mouth." And with that Jamie turned, opened the tea room door, walked out and slammed it shut.

Tyrion took another sip of wine before placing his goblet back on the table next to the flagon and getting out of his chair.

He was going to go and get laid.

**XXXxxxx**

Cersei made sure that Jon was settled in his crib before pacing up and down the nursery, how dare that little fucking bastard say that to her!? He had already taken her mother and now he was making threats towards her and her son!?

Cersei looked up as the nursery door opened and Jamie walked in. "You should've knocked, this my son's nursery you can not just walk in."

"It's true then, you did have sex with that boar of a man." Jamie said quietly.

"Well that is our son in the crib so I would say it's a safe bet." Said Cersei as her brother had said the stupidest thing in the world and to be fair what her brother said had been pretty stupid.

"Do not talk smart to me, not now. You swore you would never let him in you, you swore to me and to yourself that you would never have his child!" Jamie spat.

"Yes, well on the night Jon was conceived, Robert was only slightly tipsy and in his own words he wanted to, "Finish inside my tight cunt." I could hardly tell him no, he was sober enough that he would remember if I just used other ways to finish him." Cersei explained.

"So that was it, the night the boy was conceived. That was the only time you slept with him?" Jamie asked.

Cersei glanced down at her feet for a moment, before standing tall. "I am the Queen Ser Jamie, I hardly need answer such a question."

Jamie's mouth dropped open like a fish. "You've slept with him more since then!? How many times!?"

Despite Cersei telling herself that she didn't have to answer him she couldn't help but do it anyway, she had spent so much time in her life telling Jamie everything that it felt wrong to keep something from him. "Twice, one a few days ago and again last night."

Jamie tried to say something but all that came out of his mouth were some choked up noises. He put his face in his hands and Cersei couldn't help but feel terrible, which was somewhat of an obscure feeling for her. "Jamie, I'm sorry."

"Do you love him? Cersei if you love me tell me that you do not love that fat bastard." Jamie said and he almost sounded like he was pleading with her.

"I don't love him." Cersei said honestly. "But I've grown found of him, at least I don't hate him quite as much as I did and I think he would say the same."

"This is a nightmare, this just had to be a nightmare." Jamie muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you still love me?"

"You are my brother and my twin Jamie I will always love you." Cersei said honestly.

"No." Jamie said as he turned to look at his sister fully. "Do you still love me?"

"I…don't know." Cersei answered honestly, what else could she do? 

"No." Jamie said as he walked over to his sister and grabbed her arm, he pulled at the front of her dress until a large piece of fabric came away in his hands. "I'll show you that you love me."

"Jamie! Jamie! No!" Cersei screamed as she tried to get away from her brother, where were the guards.

As if he read her mind Jamie answered his sister. "Screamed as loud as you want sister, I had this whole wing cleared out, of course you might want to keep it down, don't want to wake your son now do you?"

Cersei screamed again and brought her knee up to Jamie's groin, with her brother stunned Cersei leaned in and bit down on hard on her brother's ear, as Jamie screamed Cersei pulled back and a chunk of ear came with her.

As Jamie fell to the ground holding one hand over his bleeding ear he looked up at his sister, Cersei spat and rid the ear and blood from her mouth before glaring at her brother.

"You are my twin, we came into this world together and once I hoped that we would exit it together, but never forgot that I am Queen to King Robert Baratheon and I can have your head on a pike if I tell my husband what you did today, it is only because you are my brother and the father of my eldest son that I will refrain." Cersei explained whilst still glaring at her brother.

"Now, you will find Tyrion and you will leave king's landing by nightfall or I will tell the King what you have done today, do you understand?" Cersei asked while not making it sound really like a question.

"I understand perfectly." Jamie said as he stood up. "I'm not sure how I will explain this to Tyrion or father." He said whilst pointing at his mutilated ear.

"I'm sure you will think of something." Cersei said coolly.

"I'm sure I will, good day your grace." Jamie said just as coolly, and with that exited the nursery not once looking back.

When Cersei was certain that Jamie was gone she closed her eyes and started to cry.

**XXXxxxx**

Robert walked through the corridors of the red keep in a jolly mood, the hunt had been excellent. He had killed many a beast who thought that they could take him, he even managed to take down a boar or two.

When he arrived at his chamber door he opened it and stepped inside, he was more than a little surprised to see his queen waiting for him in front of the bed, utterly naked.

She walked over to him and pressed her lips to his. "Don't say anything, please don't just…just take me, please?"

Robert knew that something was wrong and he would ask about it later but right now, he got the feeling that they both needed this.

And so, he wrapped his arms around Cersei's waist and picked her up before carrying her to bed and joining her.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

A Black-Haired Beauty

Chapter Five

**(Some NSFW content in this chapter you guys!)**

Cersei strode through the red keep, her handmaidens frantically trying to keep up with her pace as she made her way to her son's room, she and Robert had been so busy between caring for Jon, fixing their relationship and their own duties to spend any real time with Joffery and so Cersei had decided the night before that she would spend the whole day with her little golden lion.

Cersei had worried that Joffery would grow to dislike his baby brother but so far he seemed to be completely enamoured with Jon, it warmed her heart to see it and that was something Cersei didn't say often.

All in all things seemed to be turning out well, she and Robert had been getting along more than…than ever. And the sex was really good. Her son's were happy and healthy and with a little luck they would be joined by more son's and even one or two daughter's.

And even through it was selfish of her, to her it was the most important thing that she was happy, truly happy in what had been in far too long and if she was to be honest she was happier than she had been in ages.

Even so her happiness was underscored with sadness, her relationship with Jamie was basically dead with no chance of repair, she flinched as remembered telling Joff that his 'Uncle' wouldn't be visiting him anymore, Joffery might not have known that Jamie was his Father but he was still heartbroken at losing his Uncle.

Cersei stood in front of her son's door and waved her handmaiden's away. Once they had gone Cersei opened the door and strode inside.

Her little Joff was standing in the middle of the room swinging his little wooden sword around fighting an imaginary battle, paying her no heed. Cersei made a gesture to dismiss Joffery's nanny, an old woman with flame red hair who was knitting in the corner.

The old woman nodded quietly and stood up from her wooden rocking chair, she slowly waddled out of the room closing the door behind her.

Joffery didn't look up, still entranced by his own little world of great battles and saving princesses from high towers guarded by great dragons. Her little Joff had such a wonderful and active imagination, Cersei's old septa had always said that an active imagination was a sign of great intelligence.

Cersei could never forgive Jamie for what he tried to do to her but she would always be thankful to him for giving her such a wonderful child.

"Joff." Cersei called out softly and she couldn't stop a wide smile from breaking across her face as son stopped swinging his sword and looked at his mother with a bright smile.

"Mother!" Joffery ran over to his mother and near tackled her as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

Cersei smiled and slowly and gently rubbed her little lion's golden hair, the most Cersei thought about the more she realised how different Jon and Joff already were to one another. Joff of course had her blond hair and green eyes while even as a baby Jon had his father's dark brown hair and pale skin, even as babies it was obvious Joff was a lion and Jon was a stag.

Joff pulled away from his mother and smiled. "Mother guess what? I've got Jon a present!" Joffery exclaimed, excited about the fact that he could show his mother what he got his baby brother, she would be so proud of him and when told father he would be proud of him as well.

"Oh Joffery! That is so sweet of you!" Cersei smiled proudly as she got on her knees and hugged her little lion close to her breast. "You're such a good big brother Joffery, now show me what you got your brother."

Joffery smiled and ran over to his bed, he knelt down and reached under it to pull out a small wooden box with a half a dozen air holes. He walked back to his mother and offered the box for her to take.

Cersei smiled sweetly and took the box of course, Jon was far, far to young for any sort of pet, which was what the gift undoubtedly was otherwise why would it have air holes? But regardless Cersei was thrilled that Joffery was trying to do something nice for his little brother.

And so Cersei lifted the lid of the wooden box so she could see what was inside. When she saw what was inside Cersei went as pale as a sheet, Cersei considered herself to have a strong stomach, she had seen her fair share of executions as a large amount of violence and she couldn't deny she had also been responsible for a large amount of violence as well.

But what she had seen in the box shook Cersei, she took a deep breath and slowly closed the lid. She put the box down on a nearby table and slowly knelt in front of Joffery before looking him straight in the eye. "Joffery." She began calmly. "What are those things?" She had to be sure, it was possible that she misunderstood what she had seen.

"They are kittens Mother!" Joffey said with a roll of his eyes, honestly his mother could be so stupid, what else would they be? "I got them for Jon, when he grows up I mean. Do you think he will like them?"

Cersei nodded dumbly, not really registering what her child was saying, it all made sense now. What had happened to the cook's cat that a servant had found in one of the corridors of the red keep, it belly cut open and it's children stolen, a bloody knife laying near the body, her little Joff had done that, her little Joff was a monster.

"Mother!" Joffey's shout brought Cersei out of her troubled thoughts, Joffrey glared at his mother annoyed. "I asked you a question, do you think Jon will like them?"

Cersei cleared her throat and tried to find the words to tell Joffery, to explain to him that what he did was wrong despite his good intentions. But as Cersei looked into Joffery's green eyes she couldn't find the strength to do it, Joff had only tried to do something nice for his brother.

Cersei stood up and smiled down at her precious little golden lion. "I think your brother will absolutely love them."

Joffery smiled so brightly at his mother's praise that it struck any doubts from Cersei's mind that she hadn't done the right thing.

Cersei walked back over to the table and picked up the wooden box, she took a deep breath and opened the lid again. She made a show of examining the 'kittens' before closing the lid once more, Cersei turned to Joffery and put a sad frown on her face. "Joffery…" She began sadly.

With a frown that was almost identical to his mother's appearing on his face Joffery looked up at his mother and waited for her to continue.

"I think these kittens are a little sick Joffery." Cersei soothed in her most comforting tone of voice. Tears welled up in Joffery's eyes at the thought that his present to his little brother was ruined.

Cersei hurriedly put the box back on the table and quickly pulled Joffery into a tight embrace while stroking his hair and caressing his back. "Shus, love it's alright, it's not your fault it's just that when kitten's are this young they need to stay with their mother."

With a hiccup Joffery rubbed at his eyes. Cersei placed a kiss to Joffery's head and held for a few minutes longer, she then stood up and picked up the box. "I will take the kittens to Grand Maester Pycelle and see if he can do anything to make them better, alright sweetling?"

Joffery nodded before picking up his wooden sword and re-entered his made up world where he was a great king and would lead massive armies against anyone who would dare to defy him or try and hurt him or his family.

Cersei silently left the room and closed the door behind her, as she walked away she shuddered, and made her way to a window that overlooked the sea. Cersei took a deep breath before tossing the box into the sea and watched as the waves carried away the box.

After making sure that the waves had taken the box Cersei turned and walked away.

**XXXxxxx**

Robert looked down at the letter and made sure it read well before walking over to where his own personal raven was perched on a windowsill. He tied the message on to it's foot and sent it on it's way, with luck it would reach Winterfell within the next few days.

When his door opened Robert looked up and smiled as Cersei walked in, it had been a long time since he felt happy to see Cersei but recently it seemed like he was always happy to see her. "Hello my queen."

Cersei smiled softly, when her father first announced that she was to marry to Robert she had dreamed about the day that he would call her his queen with such affection, it had taken a long time, a very, very, very, very long time, far too long a time in fact but they had finally made it to where he felt comfortable enough with her that he would call her his queen, Cersei would never admit how happy it truly made her.

A dark thought entered her mind, perhaps in time Robert would finally forget about that dead Stark bitch once and for all and Cersei and their children would become the centre of Robert's world, but until that day came Cersei would just settle for being second in Robert's life but as anyone who knew her would tell you Cersei Lannister didn't settle for being second in anything for long.

"Hello to you as well my king." Said Cersei with a soft smile as she walked over to Robert and slid down into his lap and rubbed his chest with her hands. "And what have you been doing today?" Cersei whispered into her husband's ear.

"I've spent some time with Jon and I've sent a message by raven to Winterfell thought I would ask Ned if he wanted to visit and see Jon, thought he could bring his wife and kids." Robert responded as he pressed kisses to queen's neck.

Cersei moaned gently and relaxed into her husband's embrace, she needed this today. It took her mind of Joffery and Jamie. When Cersei felt Robert reaching for the strings on her back that held her dress together she stopped him and slid out of his lap.

With Robert looking at her in confusion Cersei slid down to her knees and undid Robert's breeches and pulled out his cock, before Robert could say anything Cersei opened her mouth wide and swallowed Robert down to his base.

Robert's eyes went wide in shock before he moaned in pleasure as Cersei swallowed around his length sending pleasant vibrations up and down his length, Cersei reached out and gently cupped Robert's balls and softly caressed them.

Robert moaned as he felt heat curling in his loins and before he could warn Cersei he exploded into her mouth. Cersei gagged a little as the salty fluid hit the back of her throat before swallowing it down. Cersei pulled of Robert's cock and wiped at her lips and smiled at her handy work as she looked up and saw the state Robert was in.

Robert breathed heavily as he came down from his high, it had been a long time since he had a woman's lips on him. Yes he had whore's but to do that cost a lot extra.

Cersei stood back up before sitting back in Robert's lap and pressing her lips to his. "Did you enjoy that my king?" Cersei asked as she pulled away from him.

"Damn woman." Robert said as he groaned and reached for the strings once more intent on returning the favour. Before he could undo anything a loud knock resounded through the room.

The both of them groaned before they got up and sorted themselves out, Robert walked over to the chamber door and opened it. Standing there was Cersei's handmaiden with a letter clutched in her hand's.

"Oh forgive me, your grace." Said the handmaiden while doing a quick curtsey. "I was just looking for the queen and she wasn't in her chambers nor was she with the little prince or the baby so I thought I would try here."

Cersei walked over to the door and held her hand out for the letter which was obviously for her before her husband could say anything, the handmaiden quickly handed over the letter and quickly left when Cersei shoot her a look that told her to leave.

Robert shut the door and Cersei opened the letter and began to read it. Her eyes went wide at the contents. Robert frowned at his's wife's alarm. "What is it?" He asked.

Cersei looked up at Robert and swallowed painfully. "My father is coming."

End of Chapter Five.


	6. Chapter 6

A Black-Haired Beauty

Chapter Six

**(NSFW Content in this chapter, like serious hardcore NSFW content so be warned!)**

Cersei paced back and forth across Robert's chambers while wringing her hands together as thoughts of her father's imminent visit. Why was he coming? Was he coming to find out what happened to Jamie? Had he told their father that she had injured him?

She didn't see how Jamie could have, he would have to explain what he tried to do to her and her father would have locked him up and thrown away the key, unless he had already done that and was coming to King's Landing to take her.

But that didn't make any sense either, if her father was coming to take her he would have to explain to Robert why he was taking her and then he would loss a great deal of power and influence not only in King's Landing but over the king as well.

And even her father did want to take her she didn't think Jamie would ever reveal their secret, if not for her sake then at least for Joffery's.

Cersei was about to turn around to pace once more but was stopped when Robert grabbed her arm. "Will you stop pacing woman?! It is only your father."

Cersei wanted to laugh at that, only her father? Only her father!? Cersei always thought that Robert was a bit naïve but she never thought he was addled, only an insane man would not be worried when Tywin Lannister came to call.

Robert sighed and brought his wife over to his chair, he sat her down and knelt in front of her. "It is going to be fine, and whatever you might think I am not as naïve as I look and I'm well aware of how dangerous you're father is and how much power he wields."

Cersei's eyes widened, had she said some of that out loud?! She thanked the gods that she hadn't said most of it out loud or more than likely both her head and Joffery's would be on pikes by next morning.

"It is going to be fine, now relax." Robert said in his most kingly voice.

Cersei took some deep breaths to try and calm herself, it wasn't working. She shook her head. "I can't, I thought I was free of him, so long as I did as he asked in his letters to me I thought he would have no more reason to come to King's Landing!"

Robert shook his head as he saw the state his wife was getting herself in, if she didn't calm down then she would probably have a full blown panic attack if he didn't do something to calm her down.

Robert reached out, grabbed his wife by the shoulders and tossed her over his shoulders. Cersei let out a gasp of surprise as Robert carried her over to his large bed, with surprising gentleness he laid her down on the bed and knelt on the floor in front of the bed.

Cersei tried to speak but stopped when Robert grabbed her dress and hitched it up, with her smalls exposed Cersei tried to speak again. "Robert…I-" 

"Shh my Queen, you need to relax, let me take care of you." Robert soothed as he reached up with his fingers towards Cersei's underclothes.

At Cersei's nod Robert ripped of her underclothes and exposed her sweet pussy to him, all for him Robert thought with a grin. He traced a finger over his wife's lips and grinned at the shiver it caused.

Robert grabbed Cersei's legs and pulled her down closer to him. Robert gave his wife a smirk before diving in, licking and sucking and nibbling on Cersei's sweet, wet, dripping pussy.

Cersei groaned and clawed at the bed sheets, trying to find something with which to ground herself on. Robert was the only man to ever do this to her but he had to be the best at it, he simply had to be because if their was someone out their who could do this better than they probably killed whatever poor girl they did it to with pleasure.

Robert continued to lick and suck, making indecent noises at Cersei's taste, he was a lucky bloody man indeed.

Cersei felt the familiar tightening sensation building up in her stomach, she tried to warn Robert but all that came out was a chocked whimper, she then exploded.

Thankfully Robert had been expecting it and closed his eyes in time to avoid any of Cersei's fluids getting in his eyes. He licked up all the remaining slick before starting into his wife's face. "Feel better?" He asked.

Cersei took some deep breaths to try and get her body back under control. "Much" She panted.

Robert climbed atop the bed and pulled Cersei into an embrace before kissing her on the top of her head. "Good." He breathed.

"My father wants something, I don't know what but he does, there is no other reason he would leave the rock for King's Landing." Cersei said as she rested her head on her husband's chest.

"You don't think he's coming to see his new grandson?" Robert asked while rubbing a hand up and down Cersei's back to sooth her, he didn't want her to start panicking again.

"My father would not come all this way to see Jon, even if he did want to see him why didn't he come with Jamie and Tyrion?" Cersei pointed out.

"So, what do you think he wants then?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, but we should be on our guard." Advised Cersei.

"You think your father will try and hurt you?" Robert said in surprise, he always thought that Tywin Lannister's one goal in life was to assure that the Lannister's survived no matter what.

"I don't know but what I do know is this, my father is ruthless and he gets what he wants. He will do anything to get it and I don't think he would hurt me or our children, we are his family after all and he wouldn't want the title of Kinslayer hanging over his head."

"But you are not family." Cersei continued. "At least not in his eyes and that makes you fair game, so when I say we should be on our guard-"

"You really mean I should be on my guard." Finished Robert with a heavy sigh. "I knew I should have had you father killed, he served as Hand of the King to the Mad King I would have been well within my right."

"If you had done that we would never have been married." Cersei pointed out.

"That would have been a shame." Robert said with a smile.

Cersei shot up and stared at Robert in disbelief, unable to believe what she just heard. "Do you really mean that?" She asked.

Robert looked confused. "Do I really mean what?" He asked slowly.

"That you think it would be a shame, if we were never married." Cersei said the last part quietly, she cursed herself for sounding so weak.

Robert was quite for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "Yes, yes I do mean it, it would be a shame if we never married."

Cersei couldn't stop herself from smiling, it wasn't love, not yet, and she could see in Robert's eyes that he still loved Lyanna Stark but it was a drastic improvement. "I'm glad." Cersei said with a soft smile before laying back down on the bed.

Robert couldn't help a small smile either and laid back down with his wife. "So." He began. "Does your father mention when he will be gracing us with his presence?"

"In about a month's time." Replied Cersei, she really didn't want to think about it right now, she could make plans on how to deal with her father tomorrow.

"I don't suppose we could arrange an accident for him when he is on his way here?" Suggested Robert with a smile, he didn't really mean but all the same it would be satisfying to know that Tywin Lannister was gone for good.

Cersei laughed, the idea of assassinating her father was both a delicious one and a tempting one but she knew it wouldn't work, assassin's worked for money and no one had more money than Tywin Lannister, if an assassin could, by some miracle reach her father, who would no doubt bring a large contingent of guards, then he could just pay them off, after all…

A Lannister always pays their debts.

"Speaking of arrivals in the coming weeks, I've sent a message to Ned Stark, inviting him, his wife and his children down to see Jon." Robert said casually.

Cersei frowned heavily, wonderful. More reminders of Lyanna Stark for Robert, just what Cersei needed right now, why had he decide to invite them now all of a sudden? It had been years since Robert had seen any of them.

Of course she said none of this and simply smiled warmly. "How lovely my king."

Cersei once again buried her head into her husband's chest and frowned, perhaps it was the Starks who needed to have an accident.

Again Cersei know it was pointless and counterproductive and it would just throw all of Westros into chaos but she could at least dream of that, it would help her get some rest.

And so, with thoughts of that Starks dying on her mind Cersei feel into a deep slumber, followed shortly by her dear husband.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

A Black Haired Beauty

Chapter Seven

Cersei took deep breaths to try and calm herself as sat up straight in her queen size bed, today was the day. Today was the day that her Father and the Starks came to King's Landing. Why did they both have to come to King's Landing on the same day?

Regardless, she couldn't avoid what was coming so she might as well face it head on and try to limit the damage, somebody knocked on Cersei's door, when Cersei have given her permission for whoever it was to come in a handmaiden walked in and smiled at her lady. "Good morning your Grace, are you ready to get up?" 

Cersei nodded and got out of bed, the handmaiden walked over and unlaced her dress at the back and Cersei shrugged it off. "I want to look gracious, you understand? I want to look beautiful and powerful and like a queen, I want everyone to beg for my attention, do you understand?"

"Of course my queen." the handmaiden said as she opened the dresser and pulled a stunning red gown with gold lace and encrusted with blue sapphires, it also had plates of steel around the middle, it might have seemed like an odd design decision but it worked for Cersei and it made her feel safer and she had made it incredibly popular.

She also had her favourite ruby earrings put on as well a ring with a blue sapphire and finally, a golden lion pendent with ruby's where it's eyes would be.

After a few minutes Cersei was fully dressed and her hair properly braided. She then dismissed her handmaiden with a look, she stepped out of her chamber and made her way to the nursery. She pushed it open and walked in.

Her son's nanny raised and greeted her queen with a curtsy, Cersei gave her a nod before walking over to the crib in which her baby lay. Cersei smiled down at her baby boy and gently stroked his cheek. "Hello my little stag."

The black haired, green eyed boy smiled a gummy smile at his mother and began to mumble at her and made grasping motions with his hands. "Mama! Mama!"

Cersei reached down and picked Jon up, she cradled him close and placed a kiss to the top of his head, Cersei turned to the nanny and spoke commandingly. "Help me to get him ready."

The nanny nodded. "Of course, Your Grace."

After a few minutes Jon was properly dressed, which probably wouldn't have taken so long if Jon hadn't been squirming so much, Cersei sighed and examined Jon. He was dressed in black breeches, a red shirt and a golden vest, the colour's of his father and his mother's houses.

Cersei said a brief thank you to the nanny before leaving the room with Jon in her arm's and making her way to her tea room. She walked in just in time to see two of her handmaidens readying her tea before they stopped and curtsied to their queen.

"Finish what you are doing and then leave me." The handmaidens nodded with a curtsey and after pouring the tea the two women left the room. Cersei sighed before picking up her cup and taking a sip of the peppermint tea that was in the cup.

She placed the cup back down on the table before turning her attention to Jon who was sitting on her lap, his fist in his mouth and his little feet kicking out in front of him. Cersei placed kiss atop his curly-haired head whilst rubbing his arm, taking comfort in her baby's presence.

Cersei didn't want to admit but she was worried, very, very worried. Her father coming couldn't mean anything good and what ever he wanted would probably bring nothing but pain.

A terrible thought then entered Cersei's mind, what if her father was coming for Jon? He needed an heir to inherit Casterly Rock and there was no possible way in all the seven hells would her father ever give it to her monster of a little brother and if he couldn't find an heir it would either go to one of his brothers or one of his nephews and Tywin Lannister would never accept that.

He would want an heir who was directly his and if either of his sons weren't fit enough to do it one of his grandsons would have to do and he couldn't have Joffery as he was the crown prince, the heir to the Iron Throne so he would have Jon instead.

Cersei felt ill, she brought Jon closer to her breast, she wouldn't let her father take her baby away from her, she wouldn't allow it.

Cersei downed her cup of tea in what was not a very ladylike fashion but right now she couldn't find it in herself to care very much. She placed her cup down and walked out of her tea room with Jon held firmly in her arms, after she exited her tea room two handmaidens tried to follow her but she shot them both a look that said to stay where they were.

She had to go and see Robert, but first and foremost she had to go and see Varys, she had to make certain precautions.

Cersei arrived at the master of whispers chambers and rapped her first on the door, after a moment the door opened and Varys smiled one of his infuriating little smiles, the sort of smile a man would were when he thought he knew everything about everything, which Cersei supposed was appropriate for a man in Varys position.

"Your Grace, I am honoured that you would take time out of your incredibly busy schedule to come and see me and on the day of your father's arrival no less." Varys said in what was a generally pleasant tone and Cersei had to admit that she liked that about Varys he might be a eunuch that you couldn't trust as far as you could threw him but he was always pleasant if you were willing to be pleasant to him.

Varys glanced down at Jon who was looking at Varys with wide and bright eyes that shinned with curiosity, Varys gave the babe a soft smile. "And you've brought the little prince as well, a true honour."

Cersei smiled. "Might I come in Varys?" Varys was not a lord, that wasn't why he was appointed as master of whispers but most called him Lord Varys to try and gain his favour but Cersei had been playing the game for a very, very long time and she knew that false curtsies wouldn't work on Varys.

"Of course Your Grace." Varys said with a smile as he stood to the side to allow Cersei to step into his chambers, Cersei walked over to a large, stuffed chair and sat down in it.

Varys walked over and sat down in his chair. "I would offer you some wine your Grace, but I'm afraid I don't have any on hand."

Cersei shook her and put on a gentle, false smile on her face. "I do not want any wine Varys, I want to talk to you about an important matter, one that concerns the fate of the realm."

Varys raised an eyebrow. "My, how interesting." He folded his arms. "What is this important matter, your Grace?"

Cersei sighed before placing her hands over Jon's ears before speaking. "My husband's bastards."

Varys's eyes widen. Cersei laughed before taking her hands of Jon's ears and lightly tickling his stomach, delighting in his sweet giggles. "Have I shocked you, Varys? I needed the names of my husband's bastards."

"Your Grace I-" Varys began before Cersei held up her hand.

"I don't want to here it, there is no discussion, no argument, I need to know the names of my husband's bastards and that is the end of it."

"You care about the realm Varys, this will help the realm, those bastards will be a threat to my sons and if they aren't taken care of then it will only be a matter of time until one of them finds out who their father is and will want what they are owed, and before long everyone will start clamming the throne, Robert's brothers will make their own claim and old tensions will rise and it will throw the kingdoms into chaos and it will end if with my sons in danger, I will not let that happen and I don't think you will let it either, so give me the names and I will do the rest." Cersei commanded before standing up and walking over to the door.

She turned back to Varys. "I want those names by the start of the next moon, you have until then to decide or I will be forced to use more extreme measures." Cersei then left the room and the door then swung shut behind her.

Varys sighed, the things he did for the realm, he supposed he had no choice, Cersei painted a grim picture but it was probably an accurate one.

And so he had no choice.

His little birds would have a lot of work to do.

**XXXxxxx**

Cersei arrived at her husband's chambers and walked in with a nod to the two guards in golden armour before stepping inside and smiling at what she saw.

Robert and Joffery were sitting in the middle of the floor, in between them was a large, brown bear. They both looked up when they heard the door, Joffery smiled, picked up the bear and ran over to his mother and baby brother.

"Look what I've got Jon, Mother." Joffery said as he held up the bear for his mother and brother to look. Cersei smiled, it was a cute little thing and at least twice the size of Jon, but he wouldn't sleep with it until he was older so Cersei didn't have to worry about it crushing him.

"It's a lovely gift Joffery, isn't it Jon?" Cersei asked the baby, who simply gurgled before holding out his hands to try and get his father's attention.

Robert smiled and, surprisingly gently for a man of his strength and size, took Jon from his mother's arms and into his own before readjusting him to make him as comfortable as possible. Cersei watched as her husband and her son interacted, he didn't think that Robert could be that gentle, she wouldn't call Robert a gentle man not even a gentle lover, a passionate one no doubt but not a gentle one.

But with Jon, even with Joffery, Robert seemed like a different man, a better man, he reminded her more of the man she married.

Joffery warped his arms around his mother's middle after placing the bear back down on the ground, Cersei smiled gently and rubbed her son's hair. It was moments like this that she felt as if she nearly had the life she always wanted, the life where she was married to a man who loved her.

Did Robert love her? She couldn't say for sure, they had promised that they would try to get along better for the children and so far they had been, he had been passionate, attentive, a better father and husband than he had been in a very long time.

But none of that meant he loved her, he had said that he didn't regret marrying her but that didn't mean he loved her.

Lyanna Stark still owned Robert's heart and for a dead woman she had a very tight grip and the dead bitch wouldn't loosen her grip. She would never let go even if Cersei did get Robert to love her there was nothing she could do to get the bitch to let go, a piece of Robert's heart would always belong to Lyanna.

If it was a song Cersei thought she might have found it sweet, but life wasn't a song and Cersei didn't want to share Robert because…

Because Cersei loved him, she had never stopped and yes she did hate him as well but the love she felt for him outshined the hate, so she would not share Robert with a dead whore who ran away from her responsibilities and duties to chase and live in a dream and a song.

So she would do what ever had to be done to ensure that before too long, Robert would never even think about another woman ever again, she would make sure her sons would never have to worry about some bastard boy walking in and demanding the throne.

She would do whatever was necessary.

Cersei was brought out of her thoughts when Robert pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What's wrong my Queen? You're staring into space." He asked with a smile as he rested his hand on Joffery's head.

Cersei shook her head with a smile, all the most important men in her life were right here and there would no need for dark thoughts at this exact moment. "Nothing my king, absolutely nothing is wrong." she said as she pressed her lips to Robert's.

"Ew!" Joffery exclaimed disgusted as he covered his eyes to try and avoid watching the travesty that was occurring in front of him.

"I'll give you ew!" Robert shouted with a laugh as he quickly handed Jon over to Cersei and he started to chase the screaming Joffery around the room.

Cersei laughed as she watched her husband and her son run around the room as she held Jon close to her, right now she didn't have to worry about anything, not her father, not Lyanna, not the rest of the Starks, not her husband's bastards and not Jamie or Tyrion.

Right now, at this very moment, her life was perfect.


End file.
